Gardeners often find it is advantageous to place indicating indicia to identify the location of different seeds which have been planted in the earth. It may be readily appreciated that when gardeners plant certain seeds of given plants, they wish to keep the garden clear of weeds which may sprout up. Rather than allowing weeds to get an early start, gardeners prefer to pull the weeds when they are small, thereby creating a minimum of disturbance for the desirable plants. Often times, gardeners will plant rows of seeds of selected plants. They wish to mark what type of seen has been planted in a particular row so that they can readily distinguish desirable seedlings from undesirable growths. Typically, gardeners will place a stick at the end of a row and place a seed packet over the stick. It has been found that the wind will often blow off the packet or rain will effectively weaken the material of the packet so that the packet will fall off.
In certain instances, it is desirable for gardeners to write information on cardboard or other material adjacent to rows of planted seeds. Garden markers are well known. A typical garden marker is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,093 to Gallo. The concept of providing a unitary plastic marker is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,533 to Kamphausen. A number of other patents disclose garden markers of various types; that is; U.S. Pat. No. 1,984,395 to Choate, U.S. Pat. No. 2,012,990 to Choate, U.S. Pat. No. 2,207,180 to Smith et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,524 to Irving, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,897 to Reynolds.
In planting gardens, it has been found that it is necessary for gardeners to be able to measure the depth of a planting to place the seed at the proper depth. It is, therefore, desirable to provide a garden tool which may be used for making a trench for receiving seeds or individual holes for receiving individual seeds, simultaneously measuring the depth at which the seed is planted. The device is then used as a marker by providing a holder for receiving indicating indicia which holder requires no tools for receiving the indicia.